Phobia
by Evelyn Mavelle
Summary: Chiraptophobia, Ereuthrophobia, Erotophobia, and Gymnophobia. Four phobias that Russel and Winrii's daughter has. Wanting to conquer all these fears, how will she when it continues to interfere in her life? Don't know what those phobias are? Look inside!
1. Letter to Sara Rockbell

Phobia 

12/19/06: I spent my days figuring out how I'm going to do this fanfiction. I'm terrible (And I mean terrible!) At bringing in OC's, but now I think I'm ready for it. :D Like every other story, this one has a little twist! Hope you enjoy! I'm starting it off small. 

Phobias involved – 

Chiraptophobia – Fear of being touched.

Erotophobia – Fear of being romantically involved with someone.

Ereuthrophobia – Fear of blushing.

Gymnophobia – Fear of being seen naked. ( xD I laughed at this one so hard, so I just HAD to add it in!)

Character presented in this chapter -

Wynter Tringham (Currently) – 

Eight years old. 

Parents – Russel Tringham and Winrii Rockbell 

Blood type – O

Talents – None

Personality – Not exactly self-actualized, but she's quite self-direct. Crowds tend to freak her out. 

Brief description: Unlike her mother Wynter seemed to inherit amber eyes, which seems to piss off Russel. 

Chapter Summary: Wynter Rockbell Tringham has a few insecurities. So, she decides to write a letter to one of her deceased relatives. Sara Rockbell.

Chapter One: Letter to Sara Rockbell

Dear Granny,

I need some help… I don't know how to say this without being a crybaby… But… I NEED YOUR HELP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! Every time I HAVE to work with the boys in class, I run away. Is it because they have cooties? If so, EW! Mrs. Jean says this is a problem, she even went to mommy today, and I don't even know if I'm in big trouble, or not. No one knows about this letter, so can we keep it a secret? I know you're dead (SORRY!) but everyone else (whose alive) won't help me. Mommy keeps trying but it's hopeless, and daddy is an idiot, he won't even listen to me.

So what should I do? I can't handle this by myself: I need some advice. Mommy told me about you lots of times, and you seem like someone who knows how to kick butt and get a head start! So, that's why I came to you! I hope I'm not bothering you, but if you can reply, do it as soon as possible! Thanks!

Love you bunches!

Wynter Rockbell

( A/n: Please review! )


	2. Letter to Fletcher Tringham

12/20/2006: Yea! Two more days until break! Rejoice! XD

Wynter Tringham – (Age 10)

Chapter Summary – While waiting in side the waiting room, Wynter writes a letter to Fletcher Tringham, her uncle. She find it comforting, especially when he's not around. 

Chapter Two – Letter to Fletcher 

Dear Uncle Fletcher,

Did you know that every time you look at a clock, time seems to go slower? Well, I'm kind of experiencing it right now as I write in my journal. I'm at the hospital write now with Mom. If I can't find out what's wrong with me, then I need help. Serious help. What if they say I have a illness that won't go away? I can do without finding out if so.

"_Wynter Tringham?"_

They just called my name, so I guess it's now or never! I'll call you as soon as I find out.

Yours truly,

Wynter

_(Please review!)_

_Willow: Phew, I didn't think that'd take up so much thinking power._

_Sachi-kun: It's not even a page. T.T_

_Willow: Bite me! Tomorrow I'll begin the official story! Review and I guarantee it'll come in A LOT sooner! And when I say soon, I really do mean soon. ;D ) _


	3. Diagnosis

Upon hearing her name, Wynter leapt out of her seat, dashing toward the lady in white close. Staring up at the person who spoke her name, she suddenly began to wonder,

"What are you guys going to do with me?" She asked as her mother came by her side.

"We're just going to check a few things an—" Winry cut off the nurse.

"And everything will be fine."

Wynter looked up at her mom now, nodding rather uneasily, "Okay, but no pointy sticks!" She scowled as she said this. "You aren't going to dig inside of me like they did to Ryan? He's a kid at my school. He tells everybody that he went to the doctors and they stuck a sharp object in him!" Wynter spoke as if it was headline news, and it also made the nurse smile, and Winry chuckle.

"No one's going to do surgery on you, I know that much. You have a pretty name, how old are you?"

"I'm ten!" The little girl spoke proudly, "I'll be eleven soon!"

"Really? Are you excited?"

"Yup! I'll be the oldest in my class!"

"Wow, you really are a big girl. Could you step up on the scale for me?"

Looking at the scale, Wynter observed it before hopping on. The way she adjusted everything amused her. 'What's this thing supposed to do anyway?' She couldn't help but wonder. It was her first time in the hospital after all. Her mother had a homebirth, so she wasn't even born in a hospital. Did that mean she was special? She didn't know. Once the nurse told her that she was done, she simply hopped off the scale and into the room she was lead to.

"I'll be back in a second with Dr. Jamesentown," The woman told them before twirling around and walking off.

"Jamesentown?" Winry blinked with curiosity. "What kind of last name is that?" She asked out loud as Wynter slid into one of the seats. They were the kind that always stuck to your legs no matter what.

"Maybe he's from mars, there's some girls that look like they came from some strange planet!" The blonde girl said enthusiastically.

Winry offered a smirk, "I wouldn't be surprised," After saying this; she idly looks at the posters as the room fell silent. Just by looking at her daughter, from the corner of her eye, she could see that she was bored stiff. This was why Winry didn't want to bring her. The mechanic was rather experienced in this area of expertise. No doubt.

Doctor Jamesentown came in with a frown on his face. He wasn't that bad looking for a doctor. (Of course some people expect bald guys with side hair and a big belly). Just by the look of him, it was easy to tell that he was a humorous guy, and that he found his job rather dull. That was Wynter's guess anyway. "Okay, so what do we have here? Wynter, age 10… Okay." He sat down in the round wheelie chair. "So, what seems to be the problem?" He raised his eyebrows towards Wynter.

"I don't know."

James fought hard to laugh sarcastically and say 'You're kidding right?' and he succeeded.

"She seems to be afraid of, I don't know, guys?" Winry inquired biting her lower lip.

"MoOm!" Wynter said with complaint.

Dr. Jamesentown rose to his feet, walking toward Wynter, who looked rather nervous at his approaching figure. He lifted a hand to touch her, only for her to draw back.

"W-what are y-you doing? Mom!" She called for her mom's help but only for the doctor to chuckle.

"Yeah, it appears she has a Chiraptophobia, " He told them, "She's afraid to be touched by strangers, I suppose."

( I'm actually proud of this chapter! Though I must say, I need more reviews to continue. So, um, how about seven? Great!

Poll 

Should I continue this story?

Do you want Wynter to be Russel's daughter, or do you want her to be Edward's?


	4. Trying to Cope

Coping with the Fear – Wynter Rockbell (Age 10 – 5th Grade.)

'A phobia… Maybe the doctor was lying. I mean, his looks pretty much scream out 'Liar'.' These thoughts corrupted her mind as she expressed her annoyance with her eyes closed. 'It's impossible!' At this thought she opened her eyes at the clamoring students around her. She couldn't help but irk as a guy nearly brushed her skin as he went by. 'That guy's a weirdo." She confirmed as she stepped into the classroom.

It was rather untidy; paper balls were thrown everywhere as the teacher left the room momentarily. Why did everyone have to be such messy people? 'Hmph!' She sat at her desk when her friend Kimberly appeared.

"Guess what?"

"Adam ate glue again?" Wynter took a wild guess with somewhat curiosity.

"No, that's gross! But, anyway, I think Travis Delores likes you!" Her friend had a goofy smile on, her eyebrows were raised suggestively, and this made Wynter giggle.

"That's just about as gross as Adam eating glue!" The blonde dropped her folders on the desk platform, "Besides, how could he like someone like me? He should be off with Felicity the Witch." Wynter pointed out in hopes that her friend will drop it. "Even if no one deserves to feel her wrath!"

"But! You don't think he's cute? He has to be the cutest one in the class!" Kimberly said this with indignation. "Oh, well. Why are you always a… I don't know, an anti-boy freak?"

"Anti-boy freak?" Wynter repeated with disbelief. "Since when was I that?"

"Felicity told everyone about your being afraid of boys, is it true?"

"No, it's not!" She said this defiantly, "How can you even think that?"

"Well… You haven't been into boys … and everyone seems to think that you might be an anti-boy… girl."

Wynter's face flustered with both embarrassment and anger. "I'm not an anti-boy freak! And I'll prove it to you!" Truth was, she wasn't sure how. Biting her lip with anxiousness, she looked about the room for a guy to use to prove a point. Spotting James Elric (Alphonse's son.) she shyly went up to him. Her face was red as her mind tried to persuade her to give it up.

The boy was the nicest looking one as far as she could see, so she chose him out of the lot. "James!" She called out before she reached within three feet from him. Watching him turn and look at her she gulped as her nerves were wreaking havoc. Clutching unto her other hand, she let her amber eyes drop to the slick boarded floor. "You know that assignment that Mrs. Grey gave to us yesterday?"

"Yeah. Are you having trouble with it? Maybe I can help?" James insisted, which didn't help Wynter's case. Of course everything seemed to smoothen out, but she gave him a look of defiance.

"No! I don't need your help! I can do it perfectly fine on my own!" At this she turned around and stomped over to her friend Kimberly. "He thinks I can't do it!" The little girl growled under her breath. She was clearly overreacting. It was bad enough that she had a phobia of touching, as Jamesentown would put it. "The nerve!"

"Um, Wynter, he just asked you for help. He wasn't say that you couldn't do it. He was just being nice enough to 'help' you! Meaning you wouldn't of had to do it all by yourself!" Kimberly pointed out slowly as if Wynter would have trouble comprehending it.

Wynter blinked at her friend before a sweatdrop slide down her cranium. The look on her face expressed that she was about to cry. Slamming her head into her folded arms, "I'm such an idiot!" She yelled, catching all the other students' attention.

(I tried to get this done as soon as possible, so sorry if it looks rushed! Review and you guys will get an excellent next chapter! )


	5. Talk

Okay, I know the last chapter wasn't so good, but here's one that'll surely make up for it! ;D Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, however I do own the made-ups! Haha! 

Chapter Five – Talk.

On the way home from school, her mind seemed to add another thought at each step she took. Her head hung a little, sunflower yellow strands shamelessly cover her expression. 'I'm a failure.' She couldn't help but think with a sniffle, which followed after she kicked a petty stone. "Kimberly must think I'm an idiot." Wynter said this out loud as if in hopes of someone listening to her problems. And little did she know, someone was.

"Wynter." It was Winry. The concern in her voice made the ten-year-old burst into tears.

"Mom…" She ran forward and hugged her mother around her waist, burying her head into her summer dress that smelled of blossoming roses. The little girl sobbed a couple times out of spite for herself. Her lip quivered as she tried to speak in her mother's dress. "Mom… Can I please not go to school tomorrow? Please?" It came out as a squeak. The sympathy in Winry's eyes had shown for her daughter. "Yeah, of course you can."

"Does daddy know?"

"No he doesn't. I thought it would be best for it to be kept quiet for a while."

"Thanks." Wynter mumbled, her cheeks stained with tears as she released her mother and slipping her hand into her own. They walked in silence, the only sound that's made is the grasshopper chirps, and the fain t slamming of a hammer from the construction site. No longer able to stand the silence, "Mom?" "Yes?" "Will I be like this forever?"

Those words struck Winry, and it pained her to see her daughter the way she is. "I'm not going to lie to you. The journey will be a tough one, but in the end I'm sure you can conquer all your fears," Winry scolded herself inwardly for sounding so cheesy. The world didn't always work the way they wanted. That fact was proven to her many times in the past. Smiling sadly, she thought of Edward and how their paths were separated from each other's. She waited too long, and now she was married to Russel: one of the guys that Ed simply spited out of childish reasons. "Just give it time,"

"But I don't want to wait! It's ruining my life! My friends, my school-life…" Wynter outbursts, her face flushed with anger and embarrassment. "I…"

"Did something happen to make you afraid of touching someone?" Winry cut her off sternly, which caught her daughter off guard.

"No!" She lied, "Boys are just annoying, that's all! So are the girls!" She added the last part for the sake of herself. Wynter was nervous that her mother would say what all those other kids said. The truth was that Wynter was always picked on, on the playground, but she didn't want to shame herself.

"Oh," Winry said with a tone of disbelief, narrowing her elegant brows with curiosity. "You do know that if you tell me, that I will go talk to the teacher, right? That way we'd be able to settle this…" She felt that adolescent anger she used to have: the kind that meant a wrench to the head.

"But there isn't a problem, so we won't have to worry about it!" Wynter nodded as she looked to her mom, hoping she'd drop it. Looking away, her amber eyes glistened from the past tears. "Mom? How can you be so strong?" The question was mature despite her age. "Don't you have problems you can't deal with?" From her point of view, her mother was like this statue. One that can deal with anything that's thrown in her direction: she admired that deeply.

"Everyone has their share of problems. No one's free of them." The mechanic spoke with a stern tone, "In the past, and even now, I find things hard to deal with. Very much," She added the last part as she remembered those days when Edward would come back to Resembol, but then pick up and leave again. Then she remembered how Russel would leave for more than a week, possibly even more. She never had a clue on when he'd come back: similar to the situation with Ed.

'I'm married to Russel now, but it's not like I can't think about Ed when I want. He's my friend, and Russel can't control my thoughts.' She thought this with a nod. "Mine are just… Too complicated to explain," Not really, she sighed in her thoughts after she said this. Wynter tilted her head at Winry, receiving a smile from her mother, "But, right now, you should concentrate on how to get rid of what scares you."

Now Wynter was uncertain, she looked down shyly, "But how?" She muttered under her breath. Sometimes she wondered if she was actually Winry's daughter, the parent was so confident, and so sturdy that she didn't think she could be the same. And her dad is very self-actualized, when she's still fighting for that quality. Looking up to see that brilliant smile of her mother's, her lip curved into what she hoped was a smile. "I just don't see how. Is it curable?"

"Maybe I can get someone to help you out, your dad's gone, so there's only two people left," Winry stated confidently, "I just think it'll be best for you to not be around someone you're so used to…"

Wynter gulped, "You're going to ship me off to some stranger that could hurt me and I'll never find my way back?" Wynter piped up with utmost disbelief. Again, she jumps to conclusions. Her hands clutched at the hemline of her skirt anxiously as this was said. She ignored the look of surprise on her mother's soft features.

"Um, no… That's not what I had in mind." She had a sudden urge to joke around and say 'yes' but that would've been too cruel considering her daughter was only ten-years-old. Wynter seemed to relax a little, so she continued, "but it'll be a surprise, I'll give you a hint, you haven't seen them in a while, and I know for a fact that you'd love to see them,"

"Um, Nelly and Joseph?" Wynter tried carefully as she mentioned the brother and sister, whom she hasn't seen for so long. "No." She narrowed her eyes as she answered incorrectly. "Then who? Tell me!" The girl clung more to her mom's arm. "Please?"

"I won't say, because I don't know for sure." She gave off a sheepish expression to her daughter, "But don't worry: someone will come, and you'll like it." Winry made it a little assignment, like she usually had as a mechanic of a very rural area, to visit Edward and Alphonse in Central, despite the fact that they could be anywhere else. Central just seemed to be the best idea so far. "Would you like to go to a friend's house for a while?" She asked, with a smile. "I won't be gone long, I just need a day to prepare things."

"For work?" Wynter took a wild guess.

"Something like that." Winry said with a shrug to follow, "Maybe Kimberly's—"

"No!" Wynter outbursts defiantly, remembering everything that happened earlier, "I'll want to go to Nelly's… I haven't been there in a long time."

"Nelly's it is. I'll take you there." Then they turned in a whole new direction. The weather was fair in Resembol: they've had no rain so far, though it's April. The sun burst with exceptional warmth, and brightness that Winry had to turn her head sometimes considering it was facing them dead-on. A wind picked up, making Wynter shiver and move closer to her mom. "Mind losing that grip?" Winry laughed, "You'll make me trip that way." And after that Wynter apologized and loosened her grip on her mother's arm. Their walk was rather peaceful, and Wynter's tears drifted away with the wind. It wasn't an eerie peace, but a calming one.

**( Well? How was it? X3 I love how I did this, but if you don't like it then feel free to tell me what needs to be improved! )**

Poll 

**Do you think Russel should be the father, or Ed?**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Do you like Wynter? **

**Do you want something bad to happen in the story? (Say, something involving a homunculis.)**

**At least 10 reviews, okay? X3 It'll only take a minute of your time! Thanks! )**


	6. Help

**Sorry if I had you guys waiting too long! ;D I was kind of busy updating my other fanfics! Here's chapter six!**

**Chapter Six – On to Central**

**Once assured that Wynter was okay to stay with Nellie for a good while, the first place she headed to was the train station. Not her favorite of rides, but it helps her get around. The ride was rather dull, no one around was familiar, but she managed to strike up a conversation along the way about how to complete a set of automail limbs to a rookie. She remembered her rookie days very well, which was when she was about, well… Five.**

**The train stopped, and everyone started to leave their compartments and to the city. She slipped through the train doors, conveniently coming face to face with Edward. "Ed." She stated, though she couldn't help but look surprised considering they almost bumped into each other physically. "Ironic." She mumbled under her breath with slight approval on how things turned out. **

"**Winry? What are you doing here?" It wasn't rude, but it was curious.**

"**Thanks for the welcome, but it'll cost you when it really counts." She smirked somewhat she was talking about expenses. Unfortunately, Edward never got his limbs back, but Al got his body back, which made up for the misfortune. To be honest, she knew she was supposed to be disappointed, but she felt relieved. And she remembered that intense night they had. It made her shiver, it wasn't right to think about that while she was married, but it was in the past right? Right.**

**Seeing the the scowl on his matured features made her want to giggle, but she held her own scowl to match his. "Try cutting a guy a break, Winry, have Al pay for once," Edward insisted. **

"**Not a chance, you're brother has his own things to worry about. He does have a family you know," Winry pointed out in a matter of fact tone. **

"**Yeah," He managed a smile to show he was happy for his brother, he glanced off to the side, "I know." **

**Winry noticed his fast approaching distant behavior, she immediately said, "Cheer up, I came here to see you."**

"**Who else would you be here to see?" He asked curiously. **

" **Don't sound cocky," She threatened, "Anyway, I have a question."**

"**Shoot."**

"**I need your help to secure Wynter away from her phobia. She was diagnosed with it last Friday." **

**Edward blinked with somewhat surprise and his scowl returned, "Isn't that supposed to Russel's job?" **

"**Russel isn't here. He's off somewhere doing whatever the hell he wants, and so am I. So will you help me?" Winry had a hint of a sad smile on her lips, but it was replaced with a smile as she approached the ending of the sentence. "Please, Ed?"**

**The blonde alchemist felt his brows narrowing at the memory of what his good for nothing father had done, and it influenced his answer. Russel was an arrogant bastard in his opinion, and he proved it. "Sure." He didn't want Winry to turn out like his mother. In fact that was the last thing he wanted. Despite the fact she was married, Edward still held a strong connection with her. He hoped she felt it too one day. Feeling Winry's arms wrap around his neck, he smiled to himself.**

"**Let's go." She said unlatching herself from him. **

**(You like? Hope so! ;D If you have any ideas for this story please feel free to share! )**


End file.
